Pensamientos Ocultos de una Sailor Scouts
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Historias cortas sobre las sailors...
1. Hotaru

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: Noviembre 2001.**

**Actualización, modificación: 26 de enero de 2008.**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

**Parte 1**

**HOTARU TOMOE**

_Veme perdida en la vorágine,_

_Mira mis manos sostenerse del borde_

_Mientras el vacío jala de mí..._

_Veme sonreír con alegría_

_Al dejarme caer_

_Y ser libre..._

_Veme sonreír..._

Ni la noche dejara que esconda en lo más profundo dentro de mí, esa triste destrucción que veo en mis sueños. Esa destrucción que es mi vida y mi muerte, esa que me vio nacer y que me a visto morir miles de veces para renacer de nuevo y cumplir eternamente con mi misión.

Ese destino que Uranus quiere evitar tanto... casi a costa de su propia vida y Setsuna que tan maternalmente vela mis sueños ni sospecha que dentro de ellos vivo una y otra vez las milenarias destrucciones que llevan mi firma... Escucho cada grito, cada suplica ante mi poder... TODO POR LA LIBERTAD, TODO POR LA VERDAD... pero para mí, sólo es destrucción y muerte.

¿El milenio valdrá tanto como para asesinar a miles de seres por pensar de forma distinta a nosotras? ¿Somos a caso la verdad del Universo? ¿ No moriremos de la misma forma en que destruimos a nuestros enemigos? Nada de romántico hay en mi sino; tengo marcada sobre mi frente mi muerte y la de los otros. Mi sabiduría es infinita... sé la verdad que hay al otro lado de los pensamientos, al otro lado en donde se pagan los sufrimientos... He recorrido el infierno y el paraíso de muchas regiones, pero aún no hallo la verdad de la vida...

Esa verdad que nos librarían de esas ataduras que nos amarran a la espada de la supuesta justicia...

Ser libre como esos millones de personas que viven bajo nuestra tutela... ¿Pero serían tan libres si no estuviéramos nosotras ? ¿Existiría esa paz que tanto añoramos si dejamos de luchar y nos ponemos a vivir? Puedo ser egoísta... pero por sacrificar nuestras almas por personas que ni hablan entre ellas, que sólo piensan en el dinero, que nunca dicen gracias...

¿Por qué Michiru y Haruka deben sacrificar en cada batalla parte de su amor y de su vida por un Milenio que aún no llega y sufrir al pensar que una de ella puede morir? ¿ Por qué Setsuna debe olvidarse de su vida por ser la regenta del tiempo?¿Por qué yo debo sacrificar mi alma cada vez que hay problemas y no podemos contra ellos? Miles de preguntas que nadie contesta. Miles de preguntas que nunca se contestarán.

Cada vez que veo en los ojos de Serena esa especie de compasión hacia mí, trato de pensar en otra cosa. Y quizás gritarle: ¡¡¡SOY TAN FUERTE... QUE SI LO DESEO PUEDO DESTRUIR VUESTRO MALDITO FUTURO... ASI QUE NO SIENTAS LASTIMA DE MÍ. QUE YO SOY FUERTE. Y YO ELIJO TODOS LOS DÍAS SEGUIR CON ESTA FARSA!!!!

Pero luego medito y sonrió. Que culpa tiene ella de todo esto. Ella no tiene mejor suerte que yo. Su debilidad le mortifica, pero confió en ella... Su corazón y su alma ayudan a los míos a seguir luchando por esa Esperanza de un futuro mejor, en donde podré dejar caer mi Báculo en un agujero negro y salir corriendo para olvidar más pronto el pasado, dejando tiradas mis largas cadenas en el olvido.

Tomar la mano de mi querida Setsuna y caminar hasta el ocaso, como en los grandes finales de las historias. Y quizás tener alguna vez una hija que no lleve mi marca y que no conozca la muerte, la destrucción, la guerra, el odio... ni las lágrimas. Que tenga tan buenas amigas como yo. Que coma helado en una bella plaza junto a los otros niños... Y ver en ella cumplirse todos los sueños que quise alguna vez concretar.

Pasó mis pálidas manos por mis negros cabellos tratando de pensar en como seré cuando tenga la edad de Michiru. Tendré a alguien que me quiera tanto como Haruka. Tendré la oportunidad, esta vez, de tener más edad y no tener que sacrificarme tan pequeña. Cuanto añoró besar una viril boca. Caminar de la mano por la playa. Salir a cenar.

Tengo más años que este mundo y cada vez que salgo a la calle me ven como si fuera una niña adolescente. Ríen en mi cara al ver que observo largamente en las vitrinas los bellos vestidos que quizás alguna vez usaré. Y cada vez que hablo sobre algún tema se mofan de mis palabras... No saben que en mi encontraran la historia de esta tierra y del universo entero. Que si yo quiero puedo llevarlos a conocer lo que es la muerte. Hacerlos saltar en mil pedazos si me desesperan...

En la calle deberían evitar mi paso, en vez de pasar a mi lado y decirme cosas como : ¡Que bella jovencita, Recordándome lo que tanto quiero olvidar.

¡¡OH!! Ahí vienen Haruka y Michiru, ya era tiempo. Me prometieron llevarme al cine.

**--Hola Pequeña** —Saluda sin dejar de sonreír Haruka al ver que les salgo al encuentro.

**--¡¡Hola!!—**Exclamo al notar que me toma entre sus brazos y me alza en el aire. Como desearía que fuera mi padre de verdad.

**--En que has estado pensando mientras volvíamos.—**Preguntó mirándome con cierta fijeza.

**--De nada en particular. Quizás sólo del gran helado que prometieron comprar... **

Haruka ríe junto a Michiru. Nunca sospecharán el divagar de mi alma en estos 30 últimos minutos.

Nos abrazamos los tres y caminamos hacia el cine.

Y olvido por un instante, sólo por un momento, mis pensamientos, mis quejas... Solamente la compañía de mis amigas me libera de carga que lleva mi espíritu.

Y vuelvo a cubrir mi verdadero rostro por el de Tomoe Hotaru, y dejo en mi sombra interior a Sailor Saturn, la hija de la destrucción, mirar desde un pequeño agujero la felicidad que ahora me llena... aunque sólo dure un segundo.

**F I N**

**Primera Parte.**


	2. Setsuna

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: noviembre de 2001.**

**Actualización, modificación: 26 de enero de 2008**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Parte 2

**SETSUNA MEIOU**

Nuevamente salió el sol.

_No quiero despertar aún. Déjame, sol, dentro de una eterna noche, déjame un momento más entre las estrella fugaces. Deja que olvide quien soy aunque sea por sólo un instante. ¡Día! ¡No comiences! Permíteme dejar a la Señora del Tiempo en el pasado. _

Deja que siga soñando con que soy normal y que no tengo necesidad de sostener un pesado báculo en forma de llave todos los días en mi mano derecha. Y que no hay necesidad de vigilar las tres puertas del tiempo, porque para alguien normal el tiempo no es responsabilidad, sino placer, fugacidad y diversión...

O quizás sólo calma.

Envidio la libertad de los humanos. Envidio su despreocupación, su ocio, su amor, su odio, su risa... hasta sus lágrimas envidio. Hasta el sinsentido de sus vidas es más atrayente que permanecer atenta al girar del mundo, sin ser más que una mera observadora.

Mi vida fue trazada hace millones de años. ¡Si sólo hubiese nacido en otra estrella y no en aquella que llama a la muerte y a la oscuridad! Si pudiera cambiar lo que soy. Si pudiera gritar al resto mi cansancio:** "¡ya no quiero ser una Sailor! ¡ No me interesa el Milenio ni el peligro! ¡ Qué me importa el maldito futuro!" **¡Yo sólo quiero caminar por una calle del brazo de un bello joven que me quiera y me invite a cenar en una noche estrellada junto al mar!

Poder levantarme y pasar minutos ante mi armario buscando que vestir u horas ante un espejo peinando mi cabello y maquillando mis grandes ojos.

Tomar unas de mis carteras y salir de compras a una gran tienda. Poder disfrutar de la vanidad. Ser admirada por los hombres al pasear alegre y libre de preocupaciones por un parque.Ir a una fiesta y conversar antes horas con mis amigas para decidir que vestido usar o como peinar mi largo cabello. Y dormir todas las noches pensando en lo bello del día y en lo mucho que deberé hacer al siguiente.

Hablar con Michiru sobre frivolidades, reír de las tonterías de Haruka y cantar con Hotaru...

**-- SETSUNA!!!!!**

**-- SÍ, HARUKA --**Contesto desde debajo de los cobertores

**-- SERENA NOS NECESITA...**

**-- VOY ENSEGUIDA...**

Salgo presurosa de la cama y en un cerrar de ojos me transformo en mi peor pesadilla y ese báculo que tanto me amarga aparece pesado de responsabilidades que detesto en la palma de mi mano derecha, recordándome el deber y cubriendo mis sueños con una gran mascara de tranquilidad en momentos que sólo quisiera gritar mi mal destino y olvidarme del GRITO MORTAL que aparece claro entre mis dientes al momento de enfrentar al enemigo.

Salgo del cuarto...dejando atrás toda una vida en un par de minutos...

**PLUTÓN VUELVE A REGIR MI MISERABLE VIDA.- **

**FIN **

**Segunda Parte **

**(Chile noviembre de 2001.)**


	3. Haruka

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: noviembre de 2001.**

**Actualización, modificación: 26 de enero de 2008**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Parte 3

**HARUKA TENOU**

-------------------------

Me levanto muy temprano, casi antes que salga el sol, para salir en camino a la pista de carreras. Antes de salir de la cama beso el rostro tibio de Michiru que descansa a mi lado. Cada vez que la veo, así, tan quieta... mi corazón brinca... Cómo si el olvidado pasado renaciera otra vez... No! debo dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando me subo en la moto veo que el cielo y mi entorno esta rodeado de una niebla. "Es como cualquier mañana de invierno en Tokio" pienso. Al llegar a la pista espero a que los demás lleguen, sentado en las graderías del estadio. La pista empieza a brillar con los primeros rayos del sol volviéndose como serpiente de plata entre el verde césped que la rodea. Sin querer vuelvo a repetir dentro de mi : "Es un día como todos". De pronto, se me viene el rostro de Michiru, ese que observe antes de salir y los recuerdos me llenaron.

-------------------------------

_El pasado estaba frente a mí de nuevo. Mucho había tratado de superar las viejas pesadillas, mucho había tratado de dejar atrás el gran miedo que me embargaba por dentro. Sí, podía decirlo abiertamente, sentía miedo, Haruka Tenoe sentía miedo al pasado que en cada momento aparecía en su vida como reflejo de su futuro._

_Cuando me venían esos ataques de pánico solía salir en mi motocicleta a toda velocidad e ir a un mirador en el cual Michiru me había jurado no dejarme sola nunca. Iba allí para recordar la promesa y descansar de mi desesperación. _

_Sí, yo, la gran luchadora... valiente y audaz, seguiría siendo por dentro una muchacha demasiado asustada para vivir sola el futuro que se me venía encima. Siempre he temido a esa soledad que muchos anhelan. Siempre he estado sola. Mi vida habría seguido siendo una miseria si no hubiese conocido aquella vez, en ese pista de atletismo a Michiru, mi salvación, gran amiga y compañera._

_Llevaba sobre mí la marcar que me volvía débil sólo al pensar que Michiru podría irse con otro. O mi peor temor... El que nunca decía por no llamarlo siquiera... El que Michiru, mi vida, muriera... _

_¿Que haría si ella moría?... Quizás todos ya lo sabrían... Eso ya lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo. Quizás antes de volvernos lo que somos. No podría ver su rostro pálido y sus cabellos aguamarinos sin movimiento. _

_Me iría con ella... Fuese como fuese, ya lo tenía decidido, ya antes, hace millones de años ya lo avíanos hecho. Era nuestro destino el estar juntas fuera donde fuera._

_Moriría junto a ella. Tomaría su mano y descansaría a su lado para siempre y como estrellas fugaces surcaríamos el cielo en plena noche, para que todos pudieran ver que aún estábamos juntas..._

_**-----------------------**_

**-Haruka --**dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Voltee lentamente. Y quedé sorprendido al ver a Michiru que graciosamente venía saltando por las graderías a mi encuentro. Tenía puesto aquel vestido azul intenso que le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Venía muy contenta. Con solo verla, la tristeza y el miedo se ocultaron en el cuarto oscuro de mi corazón. Me puse de pie para verla mejor.

Cuando llegó, me abrazó como si hace mucho tiempo no nos hubiéramos vistos. Su emotividad me encanto. Aunque no era nuestra costumbre tanta efusividad en lugares públicos, pero olvide mi vergüenza y la abrace tan fuerte como lo hacia ella. Por un minuto llegué a pensar de que lágrimas soltarían mis ojos.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunte. Ella se alejó y me miro fijamente por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que se acerco de nuevo y me susurro a mi oído:

**--Vengo a decirte que te amo. Y que siempre estaremos juntas.--** No respondí. No sabía que decir. Ella había sabido adivinar mis pensamientos. Sólo pude sonreírle. Ella pareció enojarse por mi silencio y se cruzo de brazos frente a mi.

**- Tú no dirás nada Haruka Tenou...** --dijo enojada.

**- Eh... bueno... tú sabes...** --y se iba a ir cuando le dije--** yo también te quiero... y nunca te dejaré sola... **--Ella volteo hacia mí y me dio otro abrazo.

Y mientras la abrazaba y sentía su calido cuerpo junto al mío, repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza...

_Si solo pudiera estar seguro de que mientras no estoy contigo estarás bien. Si pudiera alguien asegurarme que nunca sufrirás, que siempre estarás conmigo. Si alguien pudiera aliviar este miedo que siento cada vez que te dejo en casa o cuando te veo nadar despreocupadamente en el mar._

**- Haruka, no temas... yo estoy aquí... **

**Fin**

**Parte Tercera.**

**Noviembre de 2001.**


	4. Michiru

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: noviembre de 2001.**

**Actualización, modificación: 26 de enero de 2008**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Parte 4

**MICHIRU KAIOU**

_"Ni la luz es demasiado brillante para igualar tu hermosura._

_Ni el sol es demasiado importante cuando estas junto a mí._

_Ni siquiera esta Luna por la cual luchamos siempre..._

_Tú eres mi aire y mi nebulosa._

_Me haces volar y caer dentro de tus abismos con solo sonreír._

_Eres mi alma y mi gran alegría._

_Siempre juntos. _

_Como mi viento que gira sobre tu mar."_

-------------------------------

La tarde es tan bella. La noche y las estrellas vendrán pronto a resguardarnos de la realidad. Sí, de la realidad. En el único momento en las 24 horas de un día en que me siento tranquila en verdad. Haruka esta en casa, Setsuna y Hotaru descansan apacibles en sus cuartos y yo vago por la casa respirando esta calma y dejando los miedos olvidados en los rincones de mi alma.

Sí, la noche es mi momento favorito.

En el día siempre está la posibilidad de que las demás nos llamen por algún problema que solucionar. Casi siempre terminamos luchando fieramente contra algún poder extraño que quiere destruir a Serena y al Milenio con ella. Y ahí aparece Haruka fuerte como ninguna queriendo salvar el día con su espada y su astucia. Y ahí voy yo, tras ella, tratando de mantener su entereza y energía, y olvidándome...o tratando de olvidar que podemos morir en cualquier momento... Tratando de borrar de mi cabeza las mil imágenes de sangre que veo en nuestro entorno y maldiciendo a quien nos heredó el poder de destruir a los demás por tener que salvar un mundo en el futuro del cual aún no disfrutamos. Y una pregunta me viene a la cabeza:

"**¿Alguna vez llegaremos a disfrutarlo?"**

Lo pienso una y otra vez dentro de mi desesperación disfrazada de sonrisa y bajo mi música llena de melancolía que trata de escapar de las cuatro paredes del salón.

No... La noche es para mí el momento más tranquilo y agradable de un día. Puedo estar frente al mar del brazo de Haruka charlando sobre nuestros anhelos o sólo estar en silencio y contemplarnos mutuamente... Y ver quizás una estrella fugaz surcar el cielo de extremo a extremo llenándome de una esperanza que espero que nunca se agote...pero siempre esta esa duda... ese temor... ese sentimiento extraño que me llena de escalofríos cuando el alba llega nuevamente y me despierta a un nuevo día.

Pero a cada noche le sigue un día... con 16 horas...largas horas en que no quiero ver aparecer a Setsuna con su común rostro que parece decir con los ojos Chicas, hay problemas o escuchar sonar el comunicador de Haruka y oír la vocecita débil y alarmada de Ami hablar sobre extrañas energías u otras tonterías... Hay veces en que quisiera tomar del brazo a Haruka y llevármela lejos de todo esto.

Olvidar para siempre lo que somos... Dejar que los otros luchen.

Pero no podría hacerlo. Por más que quisiera no podría hacerlo. Por más que lo anhelase... El deber nos ata a esta vida. Debemos luchar. Ese es nuestro destino. Además Haruka no viviría tranquila si no esta en la acción. Yo tampoco podría vivir en paz pensando en Hotaru y Setsuna luchando con entereza mientras yo toco en un concierto alguna alegre melodía de Vivaldi...

He llegado a odiar en silencio a Serena y al Milenio... Sí, pero solo a durado un par de minutos. Siempre la cordura me llena nuevamente de pensamiento positivos y me hace olvidar el odio y me entrego sin preguntas, nuevamente al flujo de los acontecimientos. ¡¡¡¡Si es así como debo vivir para estar con Haruka... ASI TENDRÉ QUE HACERLO. !!!

**--Es una bella noche...--**Murmura Haruka a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras el viento juega con nuestras cabelleras.

**--Si...una bella noche...--**Respondo mientras veo que Haruka me sonríe bajo la luz de la Luna que escribió nuestros destinos con viento y mar.

Y repito para mis adentros: **SÍ, LAS NOCHES SON BELLAS... MÁS SI TÚ ESTAS JUNTO A MI...**

"_**Y ni siquiera la negra noche nos apartara. Somos uno y tú lo sabes.**_

_**El viento lo sabe... el mar lo sabe. Y la luna lo a firmado con sangre escarlata**_

_**en nuestras venas. Y el sol lo a grabado en las montañas y la luz lo a guardado entre las nubes.**_

_**Nadie olvidará nunca que nos pertenecemos. Aún dentro de la noche tu mano siempre estará**_

_**junto a la mía. Ni espadas ni talismanes podrán contra mí. Yo velaré tus sueños y**_

_**tu cuidaras de los míos. Y nada pasará. Solo estaremos las dos, muy juntas**_

_**ante este vacío que siempre nos amenaza y que**_

_**nunca nos alcanza. Ni siquiera los mitos podrán con nuestra historia...**_

_**El mar y el Viento..."**_

**FIN**

**Parte Cuarta**

Chile, noviembre de 2001.


	5. Serena

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: noviembre de 2001.**

**Actualización, modificación: 08 de febrero de 2008**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Parte 5

**SERENA TSUKINO**

"_La Diosa de la Luna dejo caer una flor del cielo..._

_Todos corrieron en su búsqueda_

_Pero nadie comprendió el significado oculto de tal regalo..._

_Una esperanza..._

_¿Algún día llegaran a entenderlo?"_

Despierto sobresaltada, casi saltan las lágrimas de mis ojos. Pero todo fue un sueño, un sueño que mil veces viene a mi recordándome que no soy tan fuerte como debería ser. Un sueño en que veo a Darien correr a mi lado, huyendo del peligro y de las explosiones que destruyen nuestro reino y a nuestros amigos. No hay escape. Nunca lo hay dentro de esta pesadilla. Nunca.

Veo a las chicas correr en diferentes direcciones huyendo al igual que yo de una fuerza oscura e invisible. Nunca sé quien nos ataca. Pero siempre me siento débil y sin fuerzas.

Y veo a Haruka mostrarse enojada al verme huir. Y escucho sus palabras tan fuertes dentro de mi cabeza: ** cabeza de bombón... eso es lo único que eres... un caramelo asustado... demasiado asustado como para ser nuestra reina... ** y le grito que no es verdad... que luché pero los enemigos son más fuertes que yo... Pero parece no entender y de aleja tan rápido como llega.

Y sigo corriendo... y Darien sigue a mi lado. Y pienso que si soy tan débil por qué Darien se mantiene junto a mí. Y mientras corro volteo a verlo y ya no está. Entonces dejo de correr. El Milenio de ha hundido en el espeso y negro universo. Y me encuentro sola. Demasiado sola... Y es cuando despierto... Envuelta en llanto.

Y de vuelta en mi cuarto, en esta realidad que me envuelve de rosa y celeste, mi corazón se tranquiliza aunque sea por un momento. Pero el temor de que todo se vuelva real me llena de espanto. Pero me lo callo. No quiero que piensen que son bobadas. No quiero que piensen que no merezco ser su princesa. Y el mundo sigue avanzando...

--------------

**--¡Serena, Haruka está esperándote abajo!**--Escucho de pronto decir a mi madre.

En menos de 5 minuto estoy en pie y lista para verla. Bajo las escaleras con algo de inseguridad. Al llegar a la puerta dudo por un instante, pero salgo al jardín donde me espera. Y ahí esta, bajo uno de los árboles, tan fuerte y elegante como siempre.

Parece entretenida en observar las flores, por lo que no me oye llegar. Me acerco tímidamente. Al verme sonríe. Mi corazón se alegra al no reconocer en su rostro las facciones que veo en las pesadillas.

Sonrío también mientras me siento en uno de los bancos dispuestos en el jardín.

**--¿Qué te trae por aquí?—**Pregunto casi en un murmullo.

Ella parece notar mi cambio de ánimo. Y sentándose a mi lado responde: ** Tú ** Su respuesta me llena de un escalofrío. Y una pregunta me envuelve: ¿Sabrá sobre mis temores?

Y la miro fijamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta y ella sonríe nuevamente.

**- ¿Qué buscas?**--Pregunta al notar la impaciencia que me llena.

**- Una respuesta.--**Es lo único que digo.

Ella sonríe por tercera vez. Cuanto quisiera que sonriera siempre. Me llena de calma su compañía. Cuanto quisiera abrirle mi corazón y narrar mis penurias. Pero no puedo. Mi garganta se cierra al pensar en sus respuestas. Escucho nuevamente su queja en mi cabeza. ** No merezco ser la Neo Reina ** Haruka pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y me abraza. No dice nada. Pero puedo jurar que ella sabe lo que me sucede y me comprende. Es por lo que vino. Es por lo que esta junto a mi hoy bajo este árbol. Podría jurarlo.

**--Eres una buena niña.—**Dice sin querer ofenderme.

**-- No lo soy. Hasta una niña sería más fuerte que yo.** --Digo mientras oculto mi rostro con mis manos.

**--Si fueras débil yo no estaría a tu lado. Y es lo que vine a decirte.** --Dijo de forma enérgica.

Haruka se pone de pie y me besa la frente. Sonríe nuevamente antes de alejarse lentamente por el jardín hacia la calle.

Un minuto después escucho el motor de su automóvil alejándose. Me quedó ahí sentada. Sin saber que hacer. Aunque me diga que no cree en mi debilidad, yo sé que en el fondo de su alma y en el fondo de las almas de las chicas saben que no merezco estar en donde estoy. Que nunca seré tan inteligente como Ami o tendré tanto carácter como Rei. Ni siquiera tengo la gracia y elegancia de Michiru. Cuanto daría por tener la fuerza de Lita y la energía de Mina. Envidio el orgullo de Haruka, la sabiduría de Hotaru y el misterio de Setsuna. Nunca seré ni un poco de lo que son ellas.

Y pregunto en mi mente todos los días a mi madre Serenity si es justo que yo sea la Neo reina, cuando hay mil mejores que yo. Siempre habrá alguien mejor que yo. Soy una tonta, que solo sabe amar. Que sólo sabe llorar. Que solo sabe huir.

Que esperanza... Ni que nada!

**--¡Serena!--**Oigo gritar a mis espaldas. Volteo sorprendida, las chicas están esperándome en la calle.

Tengo que correr. Debemos ir a casa de Rei de visita. _Sécate esas lágrimas Serena. Ponte nuevamente esa mascara de niña inmadura y alegre. No muestres más tu debilidad que espantas. Sonríe. Así...Sí... Sonríe. Como lo hacia Haruka..._

**--¡Ya voy chicas!** --Grito mientras me apresuro hacia ellas.

**-- Apúrate Serena...** --Grita alegre Mina.

**--Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa.--**Murmura Lita.

**--No seas así,Lita. Apúrate Serena... ¡No olvides los pasteles**! --Exclama Ami.

**--¡Ya voy!--**Exclamo mientras la alegría cubre por otro día la amargura de mi alma.

_"Que tan ciertas son las palabras. _

_Que tan verdaderas son en la boca de la gente y_

_en nuestra propia boca._

_No vale más una leve sonrisa que una extensa_

_retórica._

_No es más una simple nube en el cielo que todo un universo_

_de libros._

_No vale más un corazón que solo sabe amar que_

_uno que nunca lo ha hecho._

_No vale más un beso_

_que una espada..."_

**FIN**


	6. Ami

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: noviembre de 2001.**

**Actualización, modificación: 08 de febrero de 2008**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Parte 6

**AMI MIZUNO**

_"La azul luz del cielo te heredó tus cortos cabellos_

_La gracia del viento en los árboles te enseñó a moverte en las calles_

_La nostalgia de las aguas creó tu personalidad_

_y el sol te heredó un pequeño pedazo de sí_

_y lo puso dentro de ti para prender tu llama extinguida_

_y fortalecer la magia azul de tus manos"_

Me gusta caminar por las calles cuando están llenas de personas. Me gusta perderme entre sus figuras y colores. Me hace olvidarme de mí,... llega un momento en que ya no importo y me vuelvo parte de la masa que fluye en mil direcciones... y me siento bien... me siento parte del mundo... con fuerza... con ánimo... sin miedo... me muevo firmemente entre las personas, miro de frente... directo a los ojos... sin titubeos... Sonrío a los jóvenes de mi edad que me miran insinuantes... ¡Poco falta para que les diga mi número de teléfono o los invite un refresco! Pero la Ami dentro de mí, dentro de mi abismo personal, se asoma a través de mis ojos y provoca que un leve rubor cubra mi rostro y que termine bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué no dejas que sea como Mina o Lita? ¿Por qué debo llevar el cartel de chica inteligente y aburrida colgado a mi cuello? ¿Ni siquiera el poder de Mercurio me ayuda a ser más fuerte y segura? ¿Siempre seré la más inteligente y por lo tanto, la más aburrida?...

Estoy cansada de que sólo para los exámenes finales las chicas se acuerden de mí. Sin tener tiempo para huir, veo aparecer a la puerta de mi casa a Serena llena de libros que nunca entenderá, junto a Mina y Lita que sólo hablan de chicos y no me prestan atención cuando les explico...

No sé porque me desgasto con ellas... Cuanto desearía que me buscaran para que las acompañara en sus típicas correrías en busca de novios . Pero ellas sólo piensan en mí como una chica que sólo piensa en libros y en estudiar... No ven a la Ami que grita, que baila y que llora en la soledad de su casa mientras espera que su madre llegue de su trabajo en el hospital.

A veces pienso que sólo Rei se da cuenta de mi angustia. Pero no hace nada para cambiarlo. Se conforma con mostrarse compasiva...

¡Estoy cansada de pasear! Me siento en el primer banco lo bastante discreto que encuentro cerca del parque central. Y dejo de ser del grupo y vuelvo a mi soledad. Levanto el rostro en busca del sol que es el único que me comprende en estas horas de pensamientos. Y me digo así debo estar Sola... dejándome acompañar por el sol... Y de pronto no puedo evitar reírme de mi desgracia y me digo: ¡ Siempre lo mismo Ami!¡Tú eres peor de Rei!¡También te conformas con la pura contemplación de tu miseria... y no haces nada para remediarlo! 

**--¿De qué te ríes Ami?** -- Pregunta una voz a mis espaldas. Giro sorprendida y veo a Michiru, graciosamente vestida con un traje azul cielo que le hacia resaltar sus grandes ojos y su brillante cabello. Sus manos sujetaban varias bolsas de compras. Sin esperar mi respuesta se sienta a mi lado.--¡Estoy muy cansada! --Exclama dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, dejándose acariciar por los suaves rayos de sol que cubren a la ciudad de Tokio en invierno. Aún no sabía que decir. Nuestra relación siempre a sido extraña, parecemos competir siempre por saber quien maneja mejor nuestro elemento...

**--Michiru--** dije de pronto-- **¿qué haces sola en la ciudad?--** pregunto al ver que Haruka no estaba cerca.

**--¿Sola? Ahhhhh... Necesitaba comprar algunos obsequios para navidad... Y no quería que Haruka los viera antes de tiempo... recuerda que sólo quedan una semana para la fiesta que daremos en casa...**

**--Es verdad** -- Navidad, como si fuera a cambiar mi desdicha , pensé.

Michiru me miró fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento creí que había leído mis pensamientos. Para sacarla de su reflexión le pregunto sobre Hotaru y Setsuna.

**--Ellas están bien.--** Dice mientras hurguetea entre sus paquetes y bolsas de navidad. Dejándome ver los hermosos papeles con motivos navideños y grandes moños escarlatas, plateados y dorados. De pronto, de lo más profundo de una gran bolsa saca un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul y de una gran moña dorada y la deposita sobre mi regazo.**-- Creó que no podré esperar hasta navidad... ¡Feliz navidad Ami!-- **Y deja ver sus bellos dientes blancos al sonreír, al ver la impresión en mi rostro.

**--¿Un regalo para mí?** -- Pregunto sin entender, ¿ella había comprado un regalo para mí?

**--Sí, es para ti. Tú nombre está en la tarjeta...--** Dijo sonriendo aún más Michiru.-- **Ábrelo...Cuando lo vi pensé en ti...**

**--¡Muchas gracias!--**Mientras lo abría la angustia se apoderó nuevamente de mí. Seguro era un libro de matemáticas o algo por el estilo... Como solían regalarme las chicas todos los años (saqué el gran moño) o quizás algún bello juego de química...no!! Estaba muy grande para ello. (Sacó el papel y queda una caja blanca frente a mí)

**--Ábrela... no tengas miedo**-- Dice riendo Michiru.

Quizás sea un microscopio...porque como saben que quiero estudiar medicina (abro la tapa y introduzco mi mano)

¿Qué es esto? es una suave sensación. Un frío exquisito entre mis dedos que sostengo lentamente y lo tiro hacia afuera, hacia el sol, hacia mis ojos de joven interesada y sorprendida. En un segundo aparece ante mí un bello vestido azul de seda, tan ligero como el viento, tan azul como el mar.

**--Es hermoso--** digo apenas.

**--Sabía que te gustaría. Este es nuestro color. Se te verá hermoso para navidad. ¡AH! Haruka me pidió que te entregara esto cuando te viera**-- Sacó de su cartera un sobre blanco y me lo entregó. Al abrirlo encontré una fotografía en su interior en que nos encontrábamos los tres en uno de los paseos de verano en que todo el grupo salía para disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la paz. Al girar la fotografía había una inscripción que decía:

_** Ami, nunca debes olvidar que así como el viento es mi fuerza, la tuya es el mar. **_

Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaio.

**--Gracias--** y una lágrima invisible para Michiru rodó por mi mejilla.

**--No es nada. Eres nuestra amiga. Recuerda que te esperamos para navidad...--** Dijo poniéndose de pie y levantando sus paquetes-**- Ya me voy... te veras hermosa...--**y alejándose**--¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!**

Y así como llegó se fue. No podía moverme. Todo había sido extraño. Yo ahí con un vestido de seda en una mano y una fotografía en la otra, mirando alejarse a una joven muchacha que había aparecido como un ángel a confortar mi alma.

Guardé los obsequios y me puse de pie. Ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Y empecé a caminar por la acera entre la gente con calma, nada me apuraba. y Apretaba con fuerza entre mis manos mi regalo, como si fuera lo único que tuviera sentido para mi en la vida, mi regalo un poco de fuerza y amistad para mi corazón y la Ami de mi abismo sonrió.

_ Y las diosas del agua tomadas de las manos_

_ríen al ver que el suave viento de la mañana_

_las eleva entre sus brazos acercándolas al sol_

_y a los misterios del universo... _

**FIN**


	7. Rei

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: Enero de 2002.**

**Actualización, modificación: 08 de febrero de 2008**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Parte 7

**REI HINO**

_" y todos preguntaron quien era esa_

_de cabello negro de noche y de ojos_

_llenos de chispa de volcán ardiente._

_Y no supe decir más que era la hija de un dios._

_Pero no supe decir de cual._

_Y mire aún más su rostro_

_buscando la inspiración_

_de sus bellos cabellos al viento,_

_el cual me susurro en un bajo son:_

_Hija de Marte es y será dueña de tu corazón_

_si no te alejas de su fuego serás esclavo de su amor_**"**

"Y ahí se va nuevamente la felicidad"--pienso cada vez que aparece alguna de las chicas gritando que algo ha pasado o que un nuevo enemigo se nos enfrenta. Pero no puedo negar que la lucha me llama. Soy fuego que arde alegremente en los enfrentamiento, cosa que me sorprende a mí misma cada vez que me veo sonriendo ante los enemigos y el grito de Fuego de Marte, Enciéndete sale por mi boca como ambrosia de los dioses.

Setsuna diría que es el influjo de mi planeta regente: Marte. Llamado así en honor al dios Ares, dios de la guerra. Es mi sino y no puedo escapar de él.

Hay veces en que deseo ser como las demás; que daría por tener la calma y ternura de Ami; y no está fuerza que me llena de un temperamento que no me deja ser un alma simple y calma. Estoy condenada a ser lo que soy, y aunque quiera cambiar no sería yo misma. No sería Rei Hino, la hija de Marte. Quizás si no tuviera esa fuerza dentro de mí no podría ser una Sailor Scouts, no tendría el valor para enfrentar todo lo que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora. No podría pararme frente a Sailor Moon y servir de escudo a los ataques de los enemigos, no podría lanzar mis flechas de fuego sin temor a represalias, no podría mirar al mundo a los ojos y con los puños en alto al mal que nos llena. Ni siquiera podría mirar a Serena a los ojos...

Ni siquiera podría estar contemplando como lo hago ahora a las chicas divertirse en la playa. Estaría sola y muy triste, quizás muy vacía... sin un fin porque luchar...

**--Vamos Rei, vamos a nadar**-- Me grita Serena desde la orilla de la playa junto a Darien.

**--No, Serena. Dile a Mina que te acompañe, es mejor nadadora que yo**.-- Respondo tratando de seguir manteniendo mi lugar calmado cerca de las rocas desde donde puedo contemplar con tranquilidad todo el entorno. Y a mi lado mi fiel amigo Nicolás.

**--Esta bien.--** Responde Serena quien es acompañada por Mina, Darien y Haruka a bañarse. Mientras Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se encargan de la merienda y Ami y Lita se dedican a tomar sol.

**-- Rei?**

**--Sí, Nicolás.**

**--¿En qué piensas? Estas muy callada.--** Dice mientras me mira con aquellos ojos que parecen saber más de lo que se piensa.

**--Sólo disfruto del paisaje. No pienso en nada en particular. Disfruto de esta paz que nos llena en el día de hoy.**

**--Eso veo... Hay que aprovechar el momento... mañana deberemos seguir con nuestra vida en el templo.**

**-- Así es, Nicolás. Así es.**

Así es sigo pensando en mi interior. Mañana seguirá nuestra vida como siempre. Hoy soy Rei, la sacerdotisa. Mañana puedo ser cualquiera otra... Hoy debo disfrutar de esta calma como si fuera la última vez que puedo hacerlo.

**--¡Rei, Nicolás!¡Vengan a comer!—**Nos llama Haruka desde la playa.

**--¡Ya!**

Nos acercamos tan rápido como nos permite el caminar sobre la arena. Nos sentamos bajo el gran quitasol. Todos parecen muy contentos. Nadie diría que hace poco este grupo de alegres jóvenes salvó al mundo. Nadie diría que esta joven de delgado cuerpo y largo cabello amarillo tomado en dos divertidos moños es una princesa. Ni que el bello joven de cabello oscuro sentado a su lado es un príncipe. Ni que los demás somos guerreras. Y que sólo Nicolás es quien dice ser y es quien siempre fue.

De pronto la risa me llena. Nicolás me mira extrañado. Tapo mi cara con las manos y trato de disimular. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta que me río de esa desgracia que tenemos como vida. Pero aunque crea que es una desgracia nunca dejaré de dar gracias por ser parte de ella. Por tener a las chicas como amigas. Por sentirme útil.

**-- Rei! ¿De qué te ríes?--**pregunta Michiru.

**-- De nada en particular.**

**--Hagamos un brindis** Grita Serena.

**--Pero con que brindamos, tendrá que ser... con gaseosas!!--** dice Haruka mientras llena los vasos.

**--Un brindis por tenerlos a todos ustedes como mis amigos**-- dice Serena algo triste al terminar la frase.-- **Sin ustedes no sería nada.**

**-- ¡Salud!¡Salud!--** Decimos todos al brindar.

**--Y que siempre estemos juntos..--**concluyo diciendo.

**--Que así sea--** dice Hotaru sonriendo muy contenta.-- **¡¡Que así sea.!!**

Que así sea repito para mi dentro de mi corazón. Que así sea ...

**FIN**


	8. Lita

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: Enero de 2002.**

**Actualización, modificación: 08 de febrero de 2008**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Parte 8

**LITA KINO**

¿Qué podría decir de mí? ¿Qué podría decir de la hija del trueno? Sólo era una más entre las Sailor Scouts... Sin pasado y sola... Sin fronteras lista para todo... lista para luchar porque era esa mi misión... luchar tan fuerte como pudiera... jajajaja

Mina era para la belleza, Ami para el estudio, Rei para la fuerza espiritual, Serena para gobernar, Michiru para amar, Haruka para competir, Hotaru para sonreír, Setsuna para percibir y yo... para luchar... Cada una cumplía el papel que le había tocado hacer y yo hacia el mío con placer...

Nunca había pensado en ser otra cosa que lo que soy. Si no fuera Sailors, no sería nada...o quizás sí... eso sólo lo podría saber Setsuna, pero no estaba para preguntas... Debía caminar a prisa para llegar a tiempo a la heladería donde los demás me esperaban para celebrar un año más de estar todas juntas y de seguir con vida.

Sí, con vida. Ya me había cansado de contar cuantas veces nos habíamos muerto y vuelto a nacer... era muy extraño, pero siempre las cosas salían bien al final... Eso era bueno para Serena y el Milenio, pero a mí ya me estaba cansando sufrir y reír, y volver a sufrir para volver a reír...

_Calma tus pensamientos ya estas pronta a llegar. Calla es mejor seguir como siempre. Camina más rápido que la tarde se pone cálida y fastidiosa._

Cruzó la puerta de vidrio sin mirar a los lados, aún trato de despejar mí cabeza y olvidar mis pensamientos. Hoy es un día para celebrar y no para dudar.

**--¡Aquí estamos Lita!--** grita Serena obligándome a levantar la vista y mirar hacia el fondo del establecimiento. Camino mientras trato de sonreír.

**-- ¡Hola Chicas!--** dije al sentarme entre Rei y Mina como era mi costumbre.

**-- Ya pensábamos que no venías...--** dijo Rei

**-- Sólo se me hizo tarde... Mi vida como dueña de un Restaurante no es tan simple..--**dije como excusa... Sin mirar aún a las demás chicas a los ojos.

**--Pidamos entonces las copas de helados más grandes del lugar...--** dice Darien que llegaba en ese instante algo cansado por el apuro.

**-- Ya estamos todos... ahora sí--** dijo Serena mientras acomodaba a su lado a Darien.

**-- ¿Lita estás bien?--** me pregunta al oído Mina.

**-- Sí, sólo cansada. No te preocupes.--** Contesto guiñándole un ojo.

**-- OK.--** dijo esta sonriendo. Levanto la vista y divago de rostro en rostro. Las externas parecían las mismas de siempre. Haruka entre Michiru y Hotaru, mientras Setsuna se conformaba con sentarse cerca de la ventana para mirar a la gente pasar por fuera. Creo que tenemos más en común que con las demás.

**-- Mesero, Helado para todos--** Dice Haruka llamando la atención del chico que atiende.

**--¿Lo de siempre?--** preguntó el mesero. Haruka afirma con la cabeza. Ya nos conocían los gustos a todos en aquel lugar. Pronto llegaría ante mí una gran copa de chocolate y vainilla, mientras la de Mina sería de fresa y crema, Rei tendría una de pasas al ron y Chocolate, Ami manjar y crema, Darien su acostumbrado Café helado, Haruka su chocolate y crema doble, Hotaru frutilla y manzana, Serena su chocolate y fresa con doble ración de crema y jarabe de chocolate, Michiru su acostumbrado capuchino, Setsuna chocolate y fresa con jarabe de chocolate...

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran realidad...

Celebrábamos un año más de estar juntos y con vida, se repetía como una mala canción dentro de mi cabeza... Pero estaba viva y de eso se trataba esto, de seguir estándolo por mucho tiempo más.

**-- ¡¡Felicidades... un año más de amistad!!--**dice muy contenta Serena mientras sonríe a todos con su usual alegría de joven soberana. Ella tenía una vida ya trazada con hilo de oro, pero nosotras, ¿qué pasaría con los demás? ¿Seguiríamos siendo sailors para siempre...? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría durar esto?

Cuando vuelvo de mi divagar me sorprendo al notar de que todos me miraban con cierta sorpresa.

**-- ¿Qué sucede?--** digo.

**--Te toca decir algo.**

**-- ¿algo?--** repito sin entender.

-**- Si, todos estamos diciendo un pequeño discurso, es tu turno-- **dijo Mina a mi oído.

**-- Entiendo... veamos--** levanto la vista y paseo mi mirada en sus rostros y trato de pensar que sería de mi vida sin ellos, sin su amistad, sin sus palabras,... cierro los ojos y digo-- **sin ustedes no soy nada... Es lo único que puedo decir**. Abro nuevamente los ojos y fijo mis ojos en mi helado. Un silencio parece llenarlo todo espantosamente. Rei toma mi mano por bajo de la mesa demostrándome que piensa lo mismo que yo.

--**Hermosas palabras, Lita. Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor**-- dice sonriéndome Hotaru.

**--Gracias--** digo respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra menos falsa que la que traía al entrar.

**-- Estamos todos junto y eso es bueno para todos. Nunca pensé que estaríamos tanto tiempo juntos. Somos compañeros y más que eso, somos amigos.** -- Empieza a decir Serena con una seriedad que nunca había visto antes en ella. **-- Sin ustedes no sería nada, y eso es verdad. Yo creo que los necesito más de lo que ustedes me necesitan a mí. Yo no tengo la fuerza para seguir adelante sola...--** Una lágrima parece querer brotar de su ojo derecho, mientras el izquierdo se mantienen sereno y calmo.

Haruka se mueve nerviosamente en su asiento. No le gustan las demostraciones sentimentales. No es su estilo. Mil veces me lo ha demostrado mientras baja la mirada y se aleja sin decir palabras. ¿Triste, verdad?

Michiru parece mantener su vista pegada sobre su capuchino sin dejar de dar vueltas la cucharilla en su interior. ¿Qué piensas?

Setsuna mira orgullosa a la que pronto será la Neo reina Serena de Tokio de Cristal. Un gran nombre para una bella y frágil joven de 20 años. Sí, ya han pasado 6 años desde que la conocí.

Hotaru trata de no ponerse triste mientras Serena narra las diferentes problemáticas de nuestras vidas y el sin número de veces en que hemos luchado por sobrevivir y salvar a una esperanza que ya se acerca para reinar para siempre en paz. ¿Qué hará una sailor en tiempos de paz? Buena pregunta.

Mina y Rei miran alegres a aquella que será su reina. Y Ami se ve algo sorprendida al notar que el tiempo ha pasado y que Serena ya no es tan pequeña como antes, ni tan inmadura. ¡Que tiempos aquellos!! Parece decir con su mirada.

Darien espera tranquilo el turno de hablar mientras nos observa lentamente por sobre las copas a medio vaciar de helado. Parece un gran rey mirando con gratitud a sus futuros súbditos.

Todo parecía muy cómico para mí. Estuve a punto de reír, pero la solemnidad con que hablaba Serena me retuvo. Hubiera tenido que dar explicaciones y hubiese sido para largo...

Horas después cuando me vi libre y caminando a casa me sorprendí sonriendo con tranquilidad. Pero ¿¿de qué sonreía?? No lo sabía. Pero no estaba sola. Eso era verdad y reconfortable. No estaba sola. Y eso era muy bueno para un alma atormentada por dudas y preguntas sin respuestas. Quizás no era la única que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, pero eso no lo sabría nunca. Todos parecían conocer su lugar y sus palabras con sabiduría. Y yo respetaba aquello. Pero no me conformaba con aquello.

**--¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?--** escuche que me preguntaban.

**--¡Ah!--** volteo y veo que Haruka camina detrás de mí. Parecía tranquila.--** Haruka, ¿me está siguiendo?**

**-- Sí. Y de paso compro algunas cosas.--** dijo mientras se acercaba más. Y mirándome de cerca me pregunta por segunda vez-- **¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?**

**-- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**-- Se notó a leguas que no estabas a gusto en la heladería. Podría jurar que preferías estar mil veces en otro lugar que ahí**.-- Empezamos a caminar nuevamente por la acera.

**--Veo que soy un libro abierto para ti. Es verdad. No era un buen momento para reuniones sociales. Es por lo que no disfrute de la compañía de las chicas. No son ellas, soy yo y mis mil dudas y preguntas.**

**-- ¿Otra más? Esto parece epidemia.--** dice Haruka mientras esquivaba mi mirada, simulando buscar algo en las paredes de los edificios.

**-- ¿a qué te refieres?**

**-- Serena también ha tenido preguntas hace algunos días atrás. Pero fue fácil sacarla de la duda. Michiru hizo algo parecido con Ami en Navidad. Mina actuaba raro hace un mes en la reunión en casa de Rei...**

**-- ¿y tú?--** pregunté interrumpiéndole.

**-- No soy la excepción y lo confieso. Pero no hablemos de mí que me es muy aburrido. ¿Qué sucede contigo?**

**-- Nada en particular. Sólo pensaba sobre mi futuro. Sobre si resistiría otro enfrentamiento. Ese tipo de cosas.**

**-- Estoy segura que encontrarás una respuesta muy luego. Ya debo irme. Nos vemos**.-- dice mientras ve su reloj y trata de saber donde nos encontrábamos parados**.-- Tengo una carrera en menos de 30 minutos...**

**--¿Y te retrasaste para hablar conmigo?--**Pregunte.

**-- Eso me pasa por ser curiosa. Nos vemos. ¡Taxi!**

**--Adiós.--** digo cuando se sube al taxi y abre la ventanilla**.-- Suerte**.

**--Suerte para ti también.**

El taxi se aleja tan rápido como aparecie. Me quedo ahí parada por unos minutos y sonrío. Quizás era la respuesta que necesitaba. Camino hacia casa tratando de pensar positivamente. Mañana será otro día.

**FIN**.


	9. Mina

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: Enero de 2002.**

**Actualización, modificación: 08 de febrero de 2008**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Parte 9

**MINA AINO**

"_Y tú, Diosa de jardines de rosas_

_qué hay dentro de tu alma bella?_

_qué hay dentro de tus ojos azules?_

_qué es ese brillo cristalino_

_que recorre tus mejillas...?_

_No me digas que conoces el llanto_

_No me digas que sufres tanto..._

_No puedes sufrir ni llorar_

_No puedes hacerlo_

_Ponte tu careta_

_y cántanos una vez más..."_

Ser la diosa del amor y la belleza nunca ha sido fácil para una chica criada en la fría Londres y que estudia en Tokio, esperando envejecer y morir en el esperado Tokio de Cristal que creará Serena para nosotras.

Nunca pensé que al llegar a esta ciudad tendría a un grupo de amigas como las que tengo. Todas me tratan como si fuera la más alegre del grupo.

Es lo que irradio, eso es verdad, pero dentro de mí hay una realidad muy distinta a la que ven los demás. Soy la Sailor del Amor o esa es la máscara que suelo llevar a todas partes.

Dejé una vida detrás para seguir este sueño de un mundo mejor. Dejé todo lo que quería por ser una más de las guerreras de la Luna de Plata. Mi naturaleza no deja que me conforme con lo que soy hoy en día. No puedo conformarme. Hay veces en que he tenido la intención de dejarlas, pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide y yo sé que es ese algo que no me deja romper la cadena. Esa algo se llama Lealtad. Soy una esclava de la lealtad a los amigos. Pueden decirme miles de cosas pero nunca podrán decir que soy desleal.

Soy como una especie de Caballero Medieval que infunde en su corazón las características del amor romántico y los valores del honor y la lealtad a nuestro soberano y Señor. Y Artemio, a mi lado, es mi fiel amigo y escudero, que siempre sabe que es lo que tengo y como puede ayudarme.

Y aunque mil veces decida retirarme a descansar de las largar luchas por la libertad, nacen otras mil razones para no dejar mi lanza, mi espada y mi escudo olvidados en el fondo de un viejo y seco pozo. Y siento el llamado de mis compañeros de armas y salgo a todo galope a enfrentar mil brujos y caballeros infames...

Y la historia de soledad sigue dentro de mi alma de chica hermosa, pero triste. ¿Pero triste de qué? Ni siquiera lo sé. Quizás quiero volver a Londres. O sólo extraño mi soledad de caballero andante. Eso de no estar ligada a ninguna parte. A ser libre y guiarme por las estrellas o por las corrientes en el mar. ¡Sí! Libertad. Pero esta calma que me llena y tranquiliza mi espíritu impide que tome un avión a cualquier parte. El recuerdo de mis amigas en peligro también me retiene. Sé que no podría vivir en paz si estuviese lejos de ellas. Es lo que siento.

Es lo que soy.

**-- Mina, ya es tarde. Las chicas te esperan en casa de Rei.--** Dice Artemis a mis espaldas. Ni siquiera giro. Sigo sentada frente a mi espejo ovalado mirándome y tratando de ver la marca que me retiene en este lugar en mi rostro. **-- ¿Estás bien Mina?--** Pregunta de nuevo. Tomo el lazo rojo del escritorio y amarro mi cabello como de costumbre.

**-- Ya voy Artemis.--** Digo mientras busco mi casaca en el armario con aquella pesadez que me inunda cada vez que no quiero hacer nada más que estar en casa, en tranquilidad.

**-- ¿Estás bien?--** Pregunta insistente mi gatuno amigo. Volteo a verlo y sonrió. No puedo decirle lo que siento. Nunca lo entendería. Sólo lograría preocuparlo.

**--Lo estoy. No te preocupes.--** Me miro al espejo por última vez y salgo de la habitación.

Mientras camino en dirección a la casa de Rei y soy seguida por lo tejados por mi incansable amigo caigo otra vez en el pozo negro del deber. Creo que todo se volvió una rutina. Siempre habrá un enemigo. Siempre Serena estará en peligro. Siempre habrá una de nosotras que muera sin saber por qué y siempre tendré que sufrir y luchar...

Pero es mejor callar y seguir adelante en silencio. Nadie creería que una muchacha que parece feliz y sin problemas, más bien dedicada a gozar de la vida y de la superficialidad; sea tan profunda y tan triste.

--¡¡Mina!!-- Grita una voz a mis espaldas. Volteo. Y veo a Setsuna y Hotaru venir caminando tras de mí. Me detengo a esperarlas y la siempre incansable sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Y bajo la mirada al notar que la careta vuelve a mi rostro.

**--Hola Chicas!!! ¿Van a casa de Rei, también?--** Pregunto con normalidad.

**--Sí**-- Responde Hotaru tomándome de la mano.

**-- ¿Para qué querrá que nos reunamos hoy?--** Pregunté a Setsuna que se mantenía sonriente a mi lado.

**--Creo que sólo es rutina. **

**--Eso debe ser**-- murmuré.

**--Pareces triste, Mina**-- me dice Hotaru mientras clava sus negros ojos en los míos. Trato de sonreír, pero mis labios están cansados. Entonces uso otro de mis recursos y guiñó un ojo.

**--Triste no, pequeña Hotaru. La diosa del Amor no puede estar triste.--**Escucho decir a otra voz a mis espaldas.

**--¡¡Haruka!!--** Exclama contenta Hotaru soltando mi mano y siendo alzada por Haruka que venía junto a Michiru en la misma dirección.

**-- Todos caminando. ¿Qué le paso a tu automóvil, Haruka?--** Pregunto con curiosidad. La cara de Haruka de contrajo en una mueca que me dejo ver que algo malo le había sucedido a su automóvil. Michiru bajó la mirada al notar que Haruka no hablaba. Setsuna no puedo aguantar más y se puso a reír.

**--Esta en reparaciones--** Dijo Hotaru.

**-- Ahh!! No quiero saber más.** -- Dije riéndome con ganas.

**-- Ves, te dije que la diosa del Amor no puede estar triste.--** Le murmuro bajo Haruka a Hotaru.

**-- No siempre es la Diosa del Amor--** Respondió esta provocando que mi risa se agotara dentro de mi garganta.

**--Apurémonos... Las chicas deben estas cansadas de esperarnos--** Dije de improviso antes de salir corriendo en dirección al templo que se encontraba a unas cuadras de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Era mejor llegar donde las chicas. Así se olvidarían de mí y me dejarían en paz con mi tristeza. Cuando me vi frente a la gran escalera una mano se posó en mi hombro.

**--Mina, no crees que debemos hablar--** dijo Haruka.

**--¿De que?--** dije sonriendo.

**-- De lo que quieras. Hotaru me suplico que me adelantara a hablar contigo. Dijo que notó que estas llena de una tristeza que te causa dolor... **

**-- Sólo es una niña. Yo estoy bien y siempre lo estoy. Tú mismo lo dijiste hace un rato. Soy la diosa del Amor y... **

**-- No eres triste, pero también se que no siempre eres la diosa Venus como sueles decir... **

**--¡Dejemos todo como está! Sí sabe tanto Hotaru también debe saber que yo prefiero resolver mis propios problemas...--** Empecé a subir la escalera.

**--¿Estás segura?--** Pregunto Haruka desde la base de la escalinata de piedra.

**--Lo estoy.** -- Sonreí de nuevo y comencé a subir lo más rápido que pude. Hotaru había sabido leer en mis ojos. ¿Tan obvio era mi sentir para todos? Quizás no era bueno estar con todos a la vez. Más de alguna notaria mi pesar. Pero que podía inventar para no asistir a la reunión, cuando estaba a metros de la puerta de entrada. Saqué mi llave transformadora de Sailor Venus y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba la fuerza de mi planeta regente para ser nuevamente la que alguna vez fui. Abrí los ojos y vi que nada había cambiado alrededor de mí. Pero si sabía que no estaba sola en todo esto. Estaba mi planeta y mis amigos. Estaba mi alma y mis sueños. Estaba mi amor y mi corazón.

**-- Mina ya llegaste!!--** Exclamó Serena muy contenta desde la entrada.

**-- Aquí estoy. **

**-- Llegó el alma de las reuniones**-- Dijo Lita desde el mismo lugar.

**-- No pueden vivir sin la Diosa del Amor--** Dije riendo mientras las saludaba.

En ese mismo instante llegaron las chicas y Haruka. Me mira sorprendida al verme reír junto a las chicas. Todos se saludaron como siempre y entramos a la casa. Fui la última en entrar y no pude evitar voltear y ver los grandes árboles que rodeaban la casa de Rei. La suave brisa los agitaba en un armonioso bamboleo. Un poco de aire fresco en mi cuerpo y entrar a buscar la respuesta a mis preguntas.

AH!!! Sin olvidar la sonrisa y la risa a flor de piel... Vamos Mina Aino. Hazle honor a tu apellido sé siempre para todos un jardín de flores donde puedan descansar libres y sin pesares. Ya habrá tiempo para llorar después...

**FIN**


	10. Darien

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: Enero de 2002.**

**Actualización, modificación: 08 de febrero de 2008**

(Con relación a la historia verdadera de Darien, esto que escribo no tiene ninguna relación con aquella… esto es nuevo, pura ficción…)

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Capítulo especial

**DARIEN CHIBA**

_" Y las rosas rojas de tus manos se clavan a mi piel delicadamente_

_llenándome de esa calma llena de estrellas_

_hecha solo para los guerreros de la Tierra_

_haciéndome ser parte de tu mundo_

_parte de tu universo_

_para luchar junto a ti contra el mal_

_que amenaza nuestras almas_

_queriendo robar nuestros corazones que nos pertenecen mutuamente_

_La luna y la tierra_

_siempre juntos_

_pero a distancia..."_

Me dejo caer en mi cama, cansado de andar de allá para acá en la Universidad y no puedo dejar fija mi vista en una fotografía sobre la cabecera de mi cama. Sonrío al vernos a todos en la playa sonriendo. Cierro los ojos y vienen a mí todas las imágenes del pasado, desde antes de que fuera el que soy ahora. Han pasado más de 5 años desde que supe la verdad de mi pasado como el príncipe Endimión. Quien habría imaginado que yo, un tipo normal de Tokio sería príncipe y que guardaba en su destino ser rey del Milenio de Plata... Jajajaja... ni siquiera hoy puedo evitar reír al verme frente a este destino...

Pero aunque no supiera en realidad lo que pasaría conmigo, si sabía que había algo distinto... Desde que Tuxido Mask se cruzó en mi vida... nada fue igual. Ni siquiera después que conocí a las chicas las cosas volvieron a ser igual. Quizás fui un iluso al pensar en que volvería a ser un tipo normal, que caminaría por las calles sin preocupaciones complejas ni de importancia internacional o hasta planetaria...

Me levanto de la cama y camino hasta el balcón de mi departamento. El sol se deja ver a penas detrás de los edificios. Aún así es una bella tarde para contemplar la ciudad, una buena ocasión para dejar de ser parte de la masa y pensar un poco en mí, en mi historia, en mis cambios y en mi futuro.

Me siento en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la pared y rodeando mis rodillas con mis brazos, mientras dejo vagar mi vista por el lugar.

**--Sí, Tuxido Mask... Las cosas han cambiado demasiado desde que te conocí--** bajo la mirada y trato de recordar.

Sí, esa mañana de otoño hace más de 5 años... Nunca podría olvidarlo. Salía de casa rumbo a la Universidad como lo hacia todas las mañanas, mis libros bajo un brazo, mi bolso a mi espalda y mi mirada fija en el camino... hasta que tuve que pasar frente a ese callejón por el que evitaba pasar con lentitud... Apuraba el paso cuando escuche una voz de una chica gritar desde el fondo, junto con bajas voces de un hombre. No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta de que algo malo pasaba...

Miré hacia el callejón y dude que tenía que hacer... Hasta que vi al hombre sacar algo que brillo con la luz de la mañana y ver que la chica se tiraba al suelo con desesperación... ya no había tiempo para dudar... sin saber como en menos de 5 segundos estaba junto a la chica, haciendo de escudo entre ella y el maleante...

_**"--Así que eres un chico valiente!--**__ me gritó el hombre mientras jugaba amenazantemente con una navaja de unos 20 centímetros, nunca antes había visto una tan grande... _

_**-- Déjala en paz...y vete!**__ -- grité esperando que se fuera... o que llegara alguien más para ayudarnos... El tipo era bastante más fuerte que yo y se podía ver a simple vista que no tendría tantas oportunidades de salir con vida si hubiese un enfrentamiento... pero algo me había impulsado a estar allí y hacer lo que debía hacer... fuera lo que fuera lo que debía hacer... _

_La chica se mantenía aterrorizada detrás de mí. _

_**--¡¡vete, corre!!--**__ le grité a la chica. Esta hizo el ademán de irse pero el hombre se acerco a nosotros amenazante... _

_**-- Quédate donde estás, mocosa!!--**__ gritó acercándose. _

_Tenía que hacer algo... Pero qué? Mis puños estaban apretados esperando la ocasión precisa para tirarme sobre él y darle la oportunidad de escapar a la chica y que pasara lo que pasara... _

_**--Vete, corre!!!--**__ fue lo que grité antes de lanzarme sobre el hombre, cayendo los dos pesadamente uno sobre el otro en el suelo inmundo del callejón. Pude ver que la chica nos miraba horrorizada y salía corriendo mientras gritaba pidiendo auxilio. _

_**-- Eres un entupido!! Crees que tienes oportunidad contra mí!!--**__ Dijo arrojándome hacia un lado y levantándose con la navaja en su mano manchada de sangre... _

_¿Sangre? ¿De quién era la sangre?-- me pregunté hasta que un dolor punzante atravesó mi costado y vi manchada mi ropa. El maldito sonrió. Yo me levanté lo mejor que pude. Sentía rabia, impotencia... Y un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, un maldito dolor en mi cabeza... creo que caí de rodillas al suelo y podría jurar haber visto una rosa roja junto a mis manos..._

_Desperté una hora después en mi departamento sobre mi sofá sin un rasguño con cierta seguridad que me dejo pensativo por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué me había sucedido? ¿La herida de mi costado... que había pasado con ella? ¿Había sido todo un sueño... no, mi ropa estaba aún manchado por sangre? ¿Qué le había sucedido al tipo? _

_Por lo menos la última pregunta fue respondida en el diario al día siguiente, cuando se decía que en un callejón cerca de mi departamento se había encontrado a un hombre muerto por una rosa que le atravesó el corazón de lado a lado. Que el lugar tenía signos de lucha y que el muerto era un conocido matón fugado de la cárcel. _

_Recuerdo que deje caer el diario sobre la mesa de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Pero por que sonreía? ¿Qué había sucedido conmigo en esa pelea...? lo único que recordaba era la rosa roja cerca de mis manos... y luego despertar en el sofá de mi departamento sin un rasguño... " _

Casi todo un mes después de ese día soñaba por las noches con un hombre vestido de negro, lanzado rosas al hombre en el callejón y dándole muerte. Mezclado con otro sueño donde veía al mismo hombre de negro en un palacio muy grande en medio de un grupo de personas, todas vestidas de forma extraña.

Casi seis meses pasaron para darme cuenta de que el tipo de negro era yo mismo. Desde entonces todas las cosas habían cambiado para siempre para mí. Me había vuelto el antónimo del que había sido hasta ese momento. Del joven Darien, ya no quedaba más que la apariencia, y el día. Pero por las noches un impulso distinto parecía venir hacia mí desde la luna y no podía evitar salir de casa y vagar por las calles escudado por las sombras, esperando encontrarme a otro maldito para hacerlo pagar.

Fue en una de esas noches cuando vi por primera vez a las sailors Scouts Interiores. En una noche de Luna, en un parque de la ciudad, mal iluminado por un par de faroles. Yo de pie sobre las ramas de un árbol oculto y con una gran vista hacia el centro del parque. Abajo las 5 chicas junto a dos gatos se enfrentaban a una mujer extraña, que para sorpresa mía no parecía de este mundo. Tenía una fuerza mágica y lanzaba rayos por sus manos. Ataques que esquivaban con gran habilidad las 5 chicas y que combatían con más poder aún. Una sensación extraña provocaba en mí, ver a las chicas luchar... Como si ya las hubiese visto antes... Como si pudiera confiar en ellas...

Estaba en estas meditaciones cuando un ataque poderosísimo de la mujer extraña hizo que las cinco jóvenes salieran despedidas por el poder cayendo a metros de donde se encontraban... No pude evitar saltar de donde estaba y caer en medio de las cinco chicas listo para ayudarlas. Una de ellas se levanto, parecía más fuerte que las demás (Lita), me miro extrañada y corrió hacia otra de las muchachas, una chica rubia con un peinado bastante particular.

**-- Y quién eres tú?--** me pregunta la mujer extraña mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros. Era una buena pregunta... quién era yo? Aún no me había buscado un nombre para mi vida nocturna. -- **Tuxido Mask**-- Fue lo que salió de mi boca sin yo pensarlo siquiera. Mientras mi mano buscaba un par de rosas bajo mi capa lanzándoselas contra ella... La mujer retrocedió lanzándome un rayo el cual esquive. **-- Nos veremos en otra oportunidad!!! Ya habrá otro momento para destruir a la princesa!!!**-- Grito la Mujer extraña al ver que las sailors volvían a estar bien y que ya serían 6 contra una. ¿Princesa? ¿es que alguna de ellas era princesa o...?

**-- ¿Quién eres tú?--** me pregunto desconfiada una chica de largo cabellos negros, con cara de pocos amigos.

**-- Nadie.** -- Dije mientras miraba saltaba al árbol desde el cual las había observado.

**-- Espera!!! ¿Eres amigo o enemigo?--** preguntó la chica de peinado extraño.

Las mire por un segundo. Me incline saludándolas y me aleje escudado por las sombras como era mi costumbre...

Llegué a casa lleno de preguntas, lleno de dudas y lleno de imágenes. Aquella noche ya no soñé con el hombre en el callejón, sino con el palacio y el grupo de personas... Desperté sorprendido al descubrir que las chicas del parque estaban en mi sueño, entre las demás personas...

Sólo ahora, después de 5 años todo lo que me había sucedido en ese tiempo tenía explicación. Ya sabía demasiado sobre el pasado en la Luna y el presente en la Tierra. Y con la ayuda de Setsuna, sabía más del futuro de lo que deseaba saber.

Que sorpresa me lleve al saber que Serena Tsukino, era Sailor Moon. Que esa chica inmadura con la que siempre chocaba en la calle y a la que no soportaba iba a ser sailor moon y más tarde parte importante de mi vida.

Pero aún no me explico por que cada vez que la veía antes de saber quien era en verdad; una parte de mi se molestaba, una parte de mi la miraba con enojo... Quizás una parte muy dentro de mí sabía lo que ella era para Endimión y trataba de que me diera cuenta. Pero tendría que pasar mucho tiempo y muchas cosas antes de saber que era lo que me acercaba a Serena y que era lo que me alejaba al mismo tiempo de ella.

Para el Darien del pasado sólo era una chica inmadura, bastante glotona y miedosa... Bastante alejada de la imagen romántica de la chica que todas las noches veía entre rayos de luna en mis sueños. Si alguien en ese momento me hubiese dicho

**--Hey, Darien... Esta chica de moños extraños es la chica de tus sueños... **

Me hubiera puesto a reír frente a todos, tratándolo de mal bromista.

Pero el destino siempre da vuelta las cosas... Tenía que pasar todo lo que paso para que supiera quien era Serena ese día mientras subíamos en el ascensor y en que ella se vio obligada a transformarse en sailor Moon frente a mi. Más sorpresa para ella cuando supo que yo era Tuxido Mask. Todo para morir frente a ella y comenzar todo de nuevo... desde el comienzo...

Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que pudiéramos estar juntos nuevamente, sin secretos, compartiendo nuestro destino y nuestros problemas y felicidades. Demasiadas cosas nos rodeaban aún ahora. El tener que defender continuamente a Milenio nos unía más que nunca. Pero no soy Endimión, por lo menos el que era antes, la modernidad de este mundo, de este siglo me hacen ser muy diferente. Hasta Tuxido se acerca más a la imagen de Endimión que el Darien que camina por las calles de Tokio en busca de calma y paz...

Ni siquiera sé, si Serena me ama a mí o a la imagen que guarda del pasado... Y yo...a quien amaré más, a la chica que se cuelga a mi brazo y me reclama siempre mi amor o a la princesa de la luna del pasado, llena de esa belleza mítica de las estrellas...

Que cosas digo!!! Si me escuchará Serena se moriría ante mis pies. No, que cosas digo... que cosas me haces decir la Memoria...

Escucho que tocan a la puerta del departamento. Y luego abren la puerta.

**-- Darien, estás en casa?--** escucho decir a Serena.

**-- Aquí estoy!! En el balcón!! **

Se acerca corriendo con aquella gracia que nunca deja de agradarme. Se deja caer a mi lado de rodillas y pasa juguetonamente su mano por mi cabeza. Sonrió y la beso.

**-- ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**--Contemplar el mundo, Serena. **

**-- ¿Y que haz visto? **

**-- Sólo a ti **

**-- Eres muy lindo, Querido! **

Sonrió mientras me doy cuenta que mi corazón se siente alegre al sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y al ver sus grandes ojos azules mirarme y jugar con su suave cabello aterciopelado entre mis manos...

Ya no hay temores... Quizás no me sienta como Endimión, pero soy él y ella es mi princesa de la Luna. Ya no debo pensar más... Ya habrá otro día para hacerlo... Pero siempre vendrá ella para traerme a la realidad y hacerme soñar entre sus brazos nuevamente... sin temores... sin las imágenes del pasado entre nosotros... Sólo Darien y Serena...

**FIN**.


	11. Capitulo especial navideño

**Basado en la serie SAILOR MOON**

**Categoría: oneshot.**

**Estilo: psicológicos, reflexivos...**

**Fecha de creación: Enero de 2002.**

**Actualización, modificación: 08 de febrero de 2008**

**---------------------------------------------- **

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILOR SCOUTS**

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

Capítulo Final

**UNA NOCHE DE NAVIDAD MUY PARTICULAR**

_Abre tus manos llenas de sueños_

_y deja que escapen al universo_

_No mires atrás_

_Libres son ya_

_Vamos!! Sonríe_

_No llores más_

_Siempre habrá alguien que quiera soñar_

_Una vez más..._

Aunque las fuerzas de los planetas envuelvan a un grupo de chicas en hermosas vestiduras, nunca dejarán de ser lo que siempre fueron, sólo humanas con corazón y almas... ¿No son así, casi todos los superhéroes de nuestras infancias...?

(Sailors Scouts, Casa de Michiru Kaiou y Haruka Tenou)

Todas las chicas con sus mejores atuendos llegan a pasar las fiestas en casa de Michiru. Haruka a pensado que es la mejor forma de reafirmar el compromiso que hace más de 5 años los unió a todos bajo el mismo propósito.

**-- Chicas!! Feliz Navidad!!** -- saluda Serena al entrar en casa del brazo de Darien, quien venía oculto bajo una gran cantidad de obsequios de navidad para la ocasión. No pude evitar reír. Michiru que se encontraba a mi lado me pega un codazo como diciéndome que fuera amable.

**-- Ayuda a Darién, Haruka.--** Soltó después. Sonreí. Caminé hacia ellos. Darien me traspaso su carga aliviado, provocando que fuera yo la que no se veía entre tantos regalos.

**-- Creo que necesitare ayuda para encontrar el árbol de navidad--** murmuré.

Al instante sentí la mano de Hotaru en mi brazo.

**-- Por aquí...**

**--Gracias, pequeña.--** Dije aliviada de no verme enfrentada a una posible caída vergonzosa...

El árbol cada vez estaba más lleno de obsequios, lo que me hizo sonreír al saber que uno que otro eran para mí. No podía evitar querer saltar entre todos ellos... Pero mi imagen de joven controlada y calmada se iría a pique si lo hacia...

La fiesta parecía todo un éxito, todos estábamos ya, hasta Nicolás, que había llegado con Rei.

Michiru como buena anfitriona estaba atenta a todo y no evitaba tratarme de forma tiránica, lo que más que enfadarme de divertía; me sentía como la chica de los mandados de la mansión Kaiou. Setsuna trataba de ocuparse de la cena y Hotaru de los invitados.

**-- Haruka!**

**--Si, Lita--** Dije mientras me encontraba en un momento de descanso en la terraza para observar el mar.

**-- Toma--** Dijo depositando una pequeña cajita azul de terciopelo entre mis manos.

**-- Y esto?--** Pregunté algo nerviosa.

**-- Un regalo para ti.**

**-- Gra.. Gracias... No tenías por que...**

**-- Si tenía. Eres mi amiga verdad?**

**-- Sí**

**-- No lo habrás hasta que la fiesta termine y estés sola**.-- Dijo mientras entraba a casa y yo me quedaba atónita en la terraza. Miré el mar y guardé el obsequio en mi chaqueta. Trate de controlar mi curiosidad y volví a casa.

**-- Haruka!!**

**-- Sí querida**

**-- La cena está lista... Ya puedes llevar a los invitados al salón de música.**

**-- Ok.--** Pobre salón de Música. Michiru había decidido que el comedor era muy pequeño y que era mejor usar el salón para la cena, así que mi piano fue corrido hacia un rincón junto con mis cosas para dar paso a la gran mesa para doce personas, llenando el cuarto de decoraciones navideñas y luces pequeñitas blancas en el techo... si sólo se prendían aquellas, se sentía uno en el espacio, cerca de las estrellas... en verdad una bella atmósfera...

**--No olvides encender las velas--** Me susurró Setsuna al pasar a su lado.

**-- Lo haré.**

Caminé al salón y prepare las velas en los candelabros. Atice la chimenea y dándole el último vistazo desde la puerta, salí en busca de los demás.

**-- Se ve muy hermosa la mesa, Michiru--** Dijo Ami en su bello vestido azul.

**-- Sí, muy bella-- **Apoyo diciendo Mina que vio con orgullo su hermoso ramo de rosas rojas decorando la mitad de la mesa entre los dos candelabros de plata de 7 velas cada uno.

**-- Mamá Michiru pensó en todo**-- Dijo Hotaru, provocando que Michiru se sonrojara y se aferrara a mi brazo mientras entrábamos al salón.

**-- Haruka, tú siéntate en la cabecera--** me susurró al oído.

**-- Prefiero que lo hagas tú--** respondí.

**-- Ok--** dijo sentándose a la cabecera y yo a su lado.

**-- Para ser la primera fiesta de navidad que organizas querida, a salido de maravillas...**

**-- Gracias...--** Dijo guiñándome un ojo coquetamente.

**-- Sí, muy hermosa--** Repitió Serena que estaba a mi lado sentada vestida de un rosa pálido con el cabello suelto. Parecía más segura y muy calmada...

**-- Las luces en el techo dan un ambiente cósmico al salón**-- Dijo como para si misma Rei.

**-- Valió el esfuerzo--** murmure sonriente. Setsuna pareció escuchar y no pudo evitar reír, al recordar las horas que habíamos pasado colgando las luces en el techo, mientras Michiru y Hotaru no dejaban de darnos instrucciones mientras ella y yo hacíamos malabares cobre una escalera.

**-- ¿De qué te ríes, Setsuna?--** Le preguntó Michiru. Yo palidecí.

**-- De nada...--** Respondió Setsuna.

**-- Yo sé... --** Dijo Hotaru. Pero bastó una mirada mía y de Setsuna para que no dijera nada.

**-- Brindemos!!--** Dije para distraer la atención de la anfitriona.

**-- Sí!!--** Dijeron todos.

**-- Un brindis por nosotros.. Por nuestro presente... Por nuestras amistad!!--** Dijo Michiru de pie con una copa de vino blanco en la mano.

**-- Salud!!--** respondimos los demás.

La cena paso en tranquilidad. Charlamos de nuestras aventuras, de nuestras vidas, y de nuestros planes para el futuro. No pude evitar notar que Mina y Lita se mantenían algo calladas. Pero que podía hacer o decir que ya no hubiese hecho y dicho en otro momento... quizás sólo me equivocaba. Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre.

**-- ¿Quien será a esta hora?--** se preguntó Michiru.

**-- Yo voy, Querida. No me demoro**

**-- Te acompaño?--** Pregunto Darien.

**-- Si quieres...--** Nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos hacia la puerta.

La abrí y vi frente a mí a mi entrenador.

**-- Entrenador!! Que gusto!!**

**-- Haruka... No pude evitar venir a dejarte esto--** Dijo pasándome un juego de llaves.

**-- ¿Qué es?--** Pregunto Darien.

**-- ¿Ya llegó, Entrenador?--** Este me tomó del brazo y me tiró hacia afuera..**-- No lo puedo creer.**

Darien se asomo a ver, quedando sorprendido.

**-- Te dije que haría todo porque estuviera para navidad.**

**-- ¿Como puedo agradecérselo, entrenador?--** dije abrazándolo .

**-- Ganando la carrera del 1º de Enero--** murmuro este a mi oído. No pude evitar reír.

**-- No lo defraudare.**

**-- Quién era Haruka?**

**-- El entrenador que venía a decirme algo importante.**

Hotaru al escucharme nombrarlo me miro expectante. Setsuna trató de parecer natural, pero al ver que sonreía respiraron aliviadas. Darien se sentó junto a Serena sin decir nada, como se lo había pedido.

(En la Estancia junto al árbol de navidad, 12 de la noche.)

**-- Chicas!! Vengan a ver--** Exclamó Serena desde la terraza.

**-- Esta nevando!!!--** gritó Hotaru-- **era lo que pedí a papa Noel para navidad.**

(3 AM. Sola las externas en casa)

**-- Ya es muy tarde, Hotaru. Mañana terminas de abrir tus regalos**-- dijo Setsuna.

**-- Así es--** Dijo Michiru**-- Mañana será un largo día y debes descansar.**

**-- Está bien. Feliz navidad**-- Dijo Hotaru, rumbo a su cuarto, antes de perderse en el pasillo.

**-- Yo haré lo mismo**-- dijo Setsuna.

**-- Espera--** le dije mientras corría al árbol y sacaba una caja aterciopelada de entre las demás cajas. Y caminando hacia ella lo deje en sus manos.

**-- oh!!**

**-- Ábrelo en tu cuarto--** Dije sonriendo

**-- Espero que te guste**-- dijo Michiru.

Setsuna nos abrazo y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

**-- Ya estamos solas**-- dije mientras jugaba con las llaves en mi bolsillo buscando el mejor momento para dárselas.

**-- Si, ya es hora de descansar**-- dijo Michiru mientras arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo. Me acerqué por atrás y dejé caer las llaves entre sus manos.

**-- ¿y esto?—**preguntó.

**-- Es mi regalo...**

Michiru miro las llaves por un segundo. Mientras yo abría la puerta de calle y salía. A los segundos apareció ella en la puerta asomándose lentamente.

**-- Michiru, ven a ver!!**

**-- Haruka!!** -- grito contenta al ver junto a mi automóvil, un convertible blanco con un gran moño rojo sobre el parabrisas.

**-- Querida, mi regalo!!!**

**-- ¿¿¿Tengo un automóvil???**

**-- ¡Si!--** afirmé.

Michiru salto a mis brazos. No podía parar de reír y gritar que tenia un auto... Yo reía con ella mientras la hacia girar en el aire...

(8 am.)

Michiru dormía tranquilamente a mi lado cuando me acordé del regalo de Lita. Me vestí y salí del cuarto con la cajita en la mano hacia la terraza.

La playa aún tenía vestigios de la nieve. Mire la cajita por unos minutos y la abrí lentamente.

Dentro había un pequeño llavero de oro en forma de espada, con mi nombre en uno de los filos de la misma, mientras que en el otro estaba grabado "Siempre Amigos". No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar en Lita y repetir para mis adentros:

**-- Siempre.**

Este regalo sellaba para siempre el extraño lazo que nos unía desde hace un tiempo y le ponía límite al mismo. Guardé el llavero en la cajita y me dediqué a mirar el horizonte.

Y no pude evitar pensar que cada uno tenía su vida y su destino escrito en las estrellas, que de nosotros dependía que todo saliera bien. Pero que primero debíamos destruir nuestros temores y dejar atrás nuestros egoísmos.

Que habíamos nacido con un propósito y debíamos aceptar su importancia en nuestras vidas. Y hacer todo lo posible por cumplirlo.

**Teníamos el poder del universo con nosotros...**

**Entonces**

**¿QUÉ PODRÍA PROVOCARNOS TRISTEZA?**

**FIN de LOS PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA SAILORS SCOUTS.**


End file.
